


I will (finally) decide for myself!

by Kazaha_87



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: A little more than a few drabbles ordered in a temporal line, In other words a story with huge time gaps inside, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: A few drabbles temporarily placed along the line of the main story, Sage-centered...
Relationships: Yozak Gurrier/Murata Ken
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today my new computer arrived and while deciding what moving from the old one to the new one I found this old unfinished story and thought about sharing it!  
> For a change, it ends as a Murata/Yozak, a couple that I always cherished, but then Wolfram always pops out and steals the sage from Yozak! XD (Well...more or less...I know that usually it seams the other way around, but in my heart it's also a little bit like that! XD)
> 
> By the way, it's inspired to the manga more than to the anime, because Shinou sounds like evil... which I GUESS he was, since I'm not really sure about that after the end of the manga and having no idea of all that happened in the next novels, or in the gaiden novel...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

That morning Ken was heading to school like any other day of the year that wasn’t a holiday, when his phone rang.

The boy read the name on the screen and frowned, but nonetheless he answered in a cheerful tone. As always.

“Dr. Rodrigez! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call so early in the morning? Did you buy your last Gundam and you wanted to share your first review with me, perhaps?”, he joked around, but he was ready for bad news.

He liked the man. He found him fun to chat with, but whenever he called, especially at such an unusual hour, there was a reason, after all…

“Well, actually, yesterday evening, when I got away from work, I went to Akihabara and I bought the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn since it’s finally out. Then I passed the whole night working on it, but I didn’t call for that…”

He liked it better when the man just called him to chat about that, or just to ask him for advice on the best H-manga on sales in Akihabara at the moment, but he was a realist – he had always been one, in a way – so he knew by now that deluding himself was stupid. 

“Actually, I guessed as much… what did Bob say?”, he asked then in an unreadable tone, and the man on the other side of the phone sighed back at him before suddenly turning serious.

“You have three days at most to activate the portal, and you’re not allowed to go with him.”

_And so the time is now ripe_ , he thought.

A couple seconds of silence followed, and, truth be told, he felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest.

“Sure, sure!”, he reassured the other in a cheerful and easygoing tone, smiling widely at nothing in particular since the man was on the other side of the line, many kilometers away. “Then I’ll make sure to activate it as soon as possible, a way or another. After all, remember to whom you’re talking to! I’m the mighty Great Sage, am I not?”

“Then we count on you!”, José answered back, clearly relieved by the tone of his last answer, judging by his voice. “See you, then! I’ll send you a picture of my Unicorn when it’s finished!” Then, that said, he finally hung up.

The same moment that the phone turned silent, Ken stopped on the spot and his face dropped, making the forced smile that he had worn in order to make his voice sound jovial enough suddenly disappear from his face. His arms along his body, he clenched his fist around the phone so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“And so I’m not allowed to go back…”, he murmured with a scornful scoff probably turned at himself, gritting his teeth in evident frustration. “What are you planning, now, you fool?! Making not only me, but a _Wincott_ a double black, messing with this world, and who knows what you did with the other…”

Then, he forced himself to calm down and, heaving a heavy as much as resigned sigh, at last, he kept walking, this time heading to school with no more interruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

When Shibuya came back, all dressed in black down to his underwear no less and clearly not in his clothes anymore since the fabric was too good for a Japanese uniform – and not to mention his black thong! –, he felt like a pang in his chest again.

Because, in that land now called Shin Makoku, black was his color. It was the color of his tribe, and Shibuya Yuuri was clearly  _not_ part of it.

…but Yuuri was a Soukoku too, after all, even if Shinou had just played with destiny in order to make his successor so.

And him again…

_Who knows what else he has messed up with in the last four thousand years…_

A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought, but he recovered soon enough. After all, he was a quick thinker, and he had a lot of time to perfect his poker face by then.

By the way, when they departed from each other with Yuuri’s lie about what had happened to him in Shin Makoku, his – or should he say  _their –_ original world, he felt all his disappointment mount inside him like the flood tide.

Rationally, he could understand why Shibuya had lied to him about that, but, nonetheless, he was angry.

Angry at him for lying. Angry at Shinou for having forbid him to go back with Shibuya. And angry at himself, for having obeyed to his king’s orders after four thousand years as if he was still the most important person in his life, and even if he knew how much of a troublesome and greedy creature his king could be.


	3. Chapter 3

...Thanks to Yuuri being Yuuri, I’m pretty sure that at least giving it his all in order to make him a good king won’t backfire as it did to me back then… after all, unlike our present Maoh,  _he_ lacked empathy.

  
  


“Nice to meet you, my Great Sage”, Yuuri smiled at him in a disarming way.

“…yes. You are my only Maoh, Shibuya”, he found himself replying, and it obviously raised confusion in the other.

“Eh? What’s up with the way you phrased that?”

To that question, he could only laugh, a bit self-depracating...

  
  


“I’m going to live the present, _my_ present, at the very least in my private life, and I’ll find a way to keep you at bay! That’s a promise!“, Ken found himself to shout in the face of the personality that possessed Yuuri once they found themselves alone on the ship a couple of days after that conversation with Yuuri.

“You filthy creature, how dare you refuse me—“

“This filthy creature has a far better control of his powers and his impulses than you have, so _go back_! I won’t make you ruin Yuuri’s life and happiness with his fiancé for nothing. I won’t be the one who will betray him. I’m only meant to support him, and I’ll fulfill my duty as I always did until now.”

“You have always been so stiff, my Great Sage. But as I broke you once, I’ll break you again. After all, am I not what you’ve always wished for me to become now? The other half of my soul has empathy, after all.”

“Even if that is so, his heart is already someone else’s, and he is reciprocated. There’s no place for a third wheel. And, if anything, I might already want someone else other than him.”

“That filthy half-blood?”

Ken scoffed at that. He was so tired of judgment coming from outside, of people deciding for him in his stead...

“Yes. With him I’m free. I don’t always need to be strong and he knows by instinct what I need, being it a push or a pull, exactly when I need it. With him I don’t need to be flawless all the time, and he won’t judge me for this!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Say…”, Ken approached Yozak from behind.

The redhead spy was on the forecastle of the ship that was bringing them back to Shin Makoku from Dai Shimaron, bended over the taffrail and gazing at the horizon. Yozak turned towards him, waiting for the Great Sage to join him there and to continue.

And Ken did so, leaning right next to him, so near that their elbows brushed against each other. Instead of looking forward, Murata’s gaze was deliberately fixed straight into the other’s startled eyes while he glanced at him from over the rim of his spectacles, his head slightly bended to the side in such an obvious flirting attempt that even the usually brash spy remained dumbfounded.

But still, after that silence suddenly filled with sexual tension, Yozak’s expression was nothing then compared to the one that followed his next question.

“How is your love life recently?”, Ken asked in fact.

Yozak opened and closed his mouth a couple times before being able to say something; and when he finally did, his voice sounded peculiarly strangled.

“Well…”, he temporized, “Exactly as you can guess, given the last few months’ frenzied events…”

Ken sneered at him when the other’s “why” died in his throat but wasn’t quick enough to _not_ show on his face instead. It was so blatant that Yozak didn’t even dare _hope_ for what he was clearly offering him on a silver platter…

“Then what about adding me to your surely already long list of trophies? I would gladly welcome you in my bed, you know…”, he tempted him, nipping at his bottom lip just to make a better point of his position on the matter, that meant _totally favorable_ to the idea.

“Your Highness… I could never—“

“Oh come on, Yozak!” he didn’t even make him finish since he knew all too well the reason behind the other’s reticence. “Do you really think that I care about such a _stupid_ thing like the lineage? You are sexy, and beautiful, and caring, and sweet, and attentive to me and my needs, and I crave for your hands on me at night. Isn’t that enough for sleeping together? Because I know that you like me too.”

He didn’t know that Yozak could exasperate him so much for showing a mere as much as totally understandable hesitation in front of such an offer coming from him. Because he could understand that for someone from that world it was like dreaming to sleep with an idol if not even a god, but still he didn’t like his position there in the slightest! “I’m made of flesh and bones exactly like you or everybody else, and I seek diversions to a point that _no one_ of you youngsters can really understand. Why in the name of all the gods should I care about your family history to share some of my _infinite_ time with you here and now?!”

A suffocating silence engulfed them after his snap and embarrassment filled the air around them, a feeling well-nigh _unknown_ to both of them, unless that now it was nearly tangible.

“…well…”, Ken scoffed hysterically after a moment that lasted a small eternity. “I guess that my pent up sexual frustration in this young and hormonal body spoke for me, this time… and I guess that watching at those two lovebirds all the time didn’t help…”, he attempted to excuse himself, perhaps even more shocked by his own reaction than Yozak was, but there was no use crying over spilt milk now. “I didn’t mean to attack you, but exception made for my tone, I meant every word. And actually: I would even go as far as to make you my lover, but you’re a free spirit, and I don’t want to cage you in any way. Since you’re beautiful exactly as you are and I respect you for that. And I want you to enjoy your time with me as much as I’m sure I will enjoy mine with you.”

He finished heaving a heavy sigh.

He should have been happy for being able to share his thoughts with someone else, and besides with a person he liked, but for some reason Ken felt only a sudden sadness and resignation after his last speech. Maybe because he had voiced something that he didn’t like to talk about – meaning the fact that he knew that, even if he spent all his life as Murata Ken with Yozak now – something that probably wasn’t even an option –, in the end, it would have been only a brief moment in the eternity anyway.

He wasn’t even aroused anymore at the thought of being screwed by him…

He sighed again and, lowering his gaze, he made to leave, but this time Yozak stopped him, grabbing him by the elbow and forcing him to look back at his face again.

“No, _I’m_ sorry. That’s my fault. I would be honored!”

Suddenly, Ken burst out laughing.

If it were him in his place, he would have spoken so much more in order to convince him to stay that it was almost funny. But those few words, clear and concise, were so Yozak that he could only appreciate and accept them.

“…I’m no match for you!”, Ken commented at last, still snickering, and Yozak, then, brightly smiled back at him.

“I should be the one saying that, Your Highness!”, he retorted jokingly. And before Ken could correct him for the use of his title to address him during such an intimate exchange, Yozak shut his mouth distracting him with a deep, blissful kiss that led soon enough to Ken’s cabin and bed.


End file.
